Schwimmen
thumb|Im stark salzhaltigen [[Totes Meer|Toten Meer muss ein menschlicher Körper nur wenig eintauchen, um zu schwimmen.]] Schwimmen bezeichnet das Nicht-Untergehen eines Körpers in einer Flüssigkeit und die Fortbewegung von Lebewesen im Wasser. Schwimmen als physikalischer Effekt Ein Körper schwimmt, das heißt er verbleibt auf der Oberfläche einer Flüssigkeit, indem er (mit seinem eingetauchten Teil) soviel von ihr verdrängt, wie er wiegt. Ein schwimmender Körper taucht also so tief ein, bis das Gewicht des von ihm verdrängten Flüssigkeitsvolumens seinem eigenen entspricht. Ist dies genau dann der Fall, wenn der Körper vollständig in die Flüssigkeit eingetaucht ist, schwebt der Körper (wie z. B. ein U-Boot). Kann er weniger Flüssigkeitsgewicht verdrängen, als er selbst wiegt, sinkt er. Physikalisch wird dies genauer in den Artikeln Auftrieb und Archimedisches Prinzip erklärt. Körper, die als hinreichend große Hohlform ausgeführt sind, können trotz größeren spezifischen Gewichts soviel Flüssigkeit verdrängen, dass sie im schwimmenden Zustand verbleiben (solange die Flüssigkeit nicht in den Hohlraum eindringt). Aus diesem Grund können Schiffe und Pontons aus dem weit dichteren Stahl und Beton auf dem Wasser schwimmen. Schwimmen als Fortbewegungsart thumb|Brustschwimmen thumb|Schwimmender Frosch Das Prinzip der schwimmenden Fortbewegung besteht darin, dass Wasser durch geeignete Maßnahmen in die eine Richtung bewegt wird und als Reaktion darauf der Körper in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gleitet. Dabei werden von Lebewesen unterschiedliche Methoden angewandt. Kalmare, Octopoden, Nautilus oder Sepien benutzen das Rückstoßprinzip zum Vortrieb. Meeresschildkröten benutzen die umgewandelten Arme zur Fortbewegung. Robben benutzen verschiedene Methoden, manche Seevögel wie etwa Lummen benutzen auch unter Wasser ihre Flügel zum Vortrieb. Bei der eigentlichen schwimmenden Fortbewegung führen sehr schlanke Schwimmer wie etwa Aale eine Schlängelbewegung aus, wobei die Kurven der Rumpfkrümmung stets paarweise auftreten. Die Wellenlänge der Bewegung ist dabei erheblich kürzer als die Rumpflänge. Sie besitzen daher keine Schwanzflosse, da sie nicht benötigt wird. Fische und wasserlebende Säugetiere wie Wale und Delfine führen ebenfalls eine Schlängelbewegung aus, doch ist bei ihnen die Wellenlänge größer als die Körperlänge, und deshalb ist die Schwanzflosse erforderlich. Entgegen früheren Vorstellungen leistet beim schnellen Schwimmen die Schwanzflosse keinerlei Beitrag zum Vortrieb. Sie dient allein der Richtungskontrolle und Steuerung. Der Vortrieb wird allein durch alternierende Krümmung des hinteren Rumpfteils und die dabei auf der jeweils konvexen Seite durch Reduzierung des örtlichen statischen Drucks auftretende Beschleunigung des angrenzenden Wassers bewirkt. Dabei tritt nur eine quer zur Bewegungsrichtung wirkende Kraft auf, die durch eine kompensierende Querkraft an der Schwanzflosse ausgeglichen werden muss. Der große Vorteil dieser Schwimmbewegung besteht darin, dass in Strömungsrichtung keine Kraft erzeugt werden muss. Bei schnellen Fischen im turbulenten Strömungsbereich wie Thunen und lamniden Haien erfolgt die Bewegung durch seitliche Krümmung des Rumpfes. Deshalb steht die große Caudalflosse vertikal. Bei Walen und Delfinen wird die Wirbelsäule wegen der besseren Beweglichkeit in vertikaler Richtung auf und ab gekrümmt, dementsprechend steht die Schwanzflosse horizontal. Diese Art der Fortbewegung ist die effizienteste und erlaubt beispielsweise den großen Walen ihre Wanderungen über riesige Strecken. Meeresschildkröten benutzen die zu Flügeln umgestalteten Arme zur Fortbewegung. Bei ihnen wird die bei der Umströmung der Flügel auftretende Kraft ähnlich wie die Auftriebskraft bei Vögeln zur Vortriebserzeugung benutzt. Die Flügel erzeugen hydrodynamisch diese Kraft. Bei Wirbeltieren, die nicht dauernd im Wasser leben, wird demgegenüber der Vortrieb durch den hydrodynamischen Widerstand der bewegten Extremitäten erzeugt. Diese Methode ähnelt dem Paddeln und Rudern und ist erheblich unwirtschaftlicher. Auch der Mensch bewegt seine Gliedmaßen in einer Weise, die den Widerstand zur Krafterzeugung benutzt, wie auch der nebenstehend beim Schwimmen gezeigte Frosch. Diese Art der Fortbewegung ist ineffizient. Durch häufige Ausübung haben sich relativ effiziente Arten von Schwimmbewegungen herausgebildet, die vor allem im Schwimmsport als „Schwimmstile“ bekannt geworden sind. Die Fortbewegung unter Wasser ist günstiger als diejenige an der Oberfläche, da dann der Wellenwiderstand nicht auftritt. Das Schwimmen an der Oberfläche erfordert aber in jedem Fall, dass die Bedingung des Gewichtsausgleichs zumindest annähernd erfüllt ist. Ein geringfügiger Trend zum Absinken bzw. Untergehen kann dadurch ausgeglichen werden, dass die Schwimmbewegungen nicht nur horizontal sondern auch gegen das Absinken schräg nach „oben“ gerichtet werden. Im Extremfall kann ein Lebewesen mit sehr schnellen Beinbewegungen auch „auf dem Wasser wandeln“ wie das Beispiel der Jesus-Christus-Echse zeigt. Schwimmen als Sport → Hauptartikel Schwimmsport Schwimmen ist für den Menschen eine beliebte Freizeitbeschäftigung in natürlichen Gewässern wie Meeren, Seen und Flüssen sowie auch speziell dafür gebauten Schwimmbädern und Swimmingpools. Schwimmen im weiten Sinne und in der Alltagssprache umfasst auch das Baden und das Planschen, auch wenn dabei die Bodenhaftung (z. B. am Grund) beibehalten wird. Für einige Menschen gehört das Schwimmen zur beruflichen Tätigkeit wie etwa für Rettungsschwimmer, Kampfschwimmer und Taucher. Schwimmen wird auch als Wettkampfsport betrieben. Elemente des Schwimmens Die Grundlagen sind die Gesetze von Newton (Aktion und Reaktion), die Hydrodynamik, die Bewegungs- und Trainingslehre. Auftrieb Der Auftrieb ist abhängig von der ins Wasser eingetauchten Körpermasse. Je weniger eingetaucht ist, desto mehr muss der Auftrieb durch Muskelkraft erfolgen. Der Schwimm-Anfänger schwimmt viel leichter, wenn er auch den Kopf ins Wasser legt. Der menschliche Körper ist etwa gleich schwer wie Wasser und fühlt sich an der Wasseroberfläche fast schwerelos an (spezifische Körpergewicht eingeatmet = 0,94 bis 0,98 und ausgeatmet = 1,01 bis 1,07). Körperbau und Fettverteilung erzeugen unterschiedliche Auftriebsverteilung. Wasserwiderstand Je größer die der Bewegungsrichtung entgegenstehende Körperfläche, und je größer die Geschwindigkeit (Widerstand nimmt quadratisch zu), desto größer der Widerstand. Je „windschlüpfiger“ also der Körper, desto geringer ist der Widerstand. Der Wasserwiderstand ist auch dynamisch von der Bewegung abhängig. Vortrieb entsteht durch Ausnutzen möglichst großer Widerstände (beispielsweise geschlossene Finger beim Armzug). Bei allen der Schwimmrichtung entgegengesetzten Bewegungen muss der Widerstand hingegen verkleinert werden durch eine optimale Gleitlage und durch optimale Bewegungsabläufe (beispielsweise die Überwasserphase des Armes beim Kraulschwimmen). Der Wasserwiderstand hilft auch zum Kräftigen der Muskulatur, beispielsweise bei der Wassergymnastik. Vortrieb Der Vortrieb erfolgt durch Muskelkraft. Entscheidend ist, dass der maximale Krafteinsatz dort erfolgt, wo er am meisten Wirkung entfaltet. Die unterschiedlichen Schwimmstile werden seit Jahrtausenden (bei Tieren seit Jahrmillionen) optimiert, im Schwimmunterricht gezielt geschult und im Spitzensport mit Videoanalysen und Bewegungsstudien verbessert. Wasserlage und Gleiten Die optimale Wasserlage vermindert den Wasserwiderstand. Der Körper liegt möglichst gestreckt und möglichst waagrecht im Wasser. Auch der Kopf liegt immer im Wasser, er wird nur zum Einatmen leicht gedreht oder gehoben. Wasserlage und Gleiten werden im Schwimmunterricht gleich nach der Wassergewöhnung als erstes gelernt, beispielsweise indem die Schwimmschüler mit den Füßen vom Beckenrand abstoßen und mit vorgehaltenen Armen, den Kopf im Wasser, mit gestrecktem Körper möglichst weit gleiten. Koordination Die Koordination von Atmung und Bewegung entscheidet über die Sicherheit des Anfängers im Wasser. Bei Fortgeschrittenen entscheidet die Koordination über die Ausdauer. Nur wenn die Sauerstoffzufuhr und die Abatmung der verbrauchten Luft mit den biochemischen Vorgängen in der Muskulatur übereinstimmt, ist eine hohe Leistung möglich. Auch die erzielbare Geschwindigkeit ist von der Koordination abhängig. Evolutionsbiologie : → Hauptartikel: Wasseraffen-Theorie Die Geschichte des menschlichen Schwimmens enthält zwei verschiedene Grundaspekte, nämlich einerseits die Rolle des Schwimmens und Tauchens in der Phylogenie (d. h. Abstammungsgeschichte) des Menschen, andererseits die Entwicklung der Schwimmtechniken in den letzten Jahrhunderten, die gut dokumentiert ist. thumb|Unter Wasser nach dem Sprung Die Rolle des Schwimmens und Tauchens in der menschlichen Phylogenie ist kaum untersucht worden. Bis vor kurzem gingen die Anthropologen einstimmig davon aus, dass die ersten aufrecht gehenden Vorfahren des Menschen (Frühhominiden) sich in der Savanne entwickelten, so dass Schwimm- und Tauchfähigkeiten keine große Rolle gespielt haben sollen. Erst im Jahr 1999 veröffentlichte der brasilianisch-schweizerische Sportwissenschaftler Renato Bender eine Diplomarbeit mit dem Titel „Die evolutionsbiologische Grundlage des menschlichen Schwimmens, Tauchens und Watens“. Dort lieferte er zum ersten Mal eine historische Analyse der „Savannentheorie“, in welcher er zeigte, dass diese Theorie viel älter als angenommen ist und ursprünglich weder im Zusammenhang einer hypothetischen Entstehung der Hominiden in Afrika noch aus der Analyse von paläoanthropologischem Material vorgeschlagen wurde. Er schrieb: „Die Entstehung der Hominiden wird innerhalb der klassischen Paläoanthropologie durch die sog. Freilandhypothesen erklärt. Diese Modelle gehen davon aus, dass die ersten Hominiden von Primaten abstammen, die das Leben auf Bäumen verließen und eine terrestrische Lebensweise in offenen Landschaften annahmen. In der vorliegenden Arbeit konnte gezeigt werden, dass die Prämissen der Freilandhypothesen nicht auf Ergebnisse der modernen paläoanthropologischen Forschung aufbauen, da die Wurzeln dieser Theorie sich bis zum Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts verfolgen lassen; wichtige Anstöße zu diesen Theorien gab es ab den 1920er Jahren, und spätestens im Laufe der 1940er Jahren etablierten sich die Freilandhypothesen als Dogma innerhalb der Paläoanthropologie“ (Bender 1999, 181). Besonders in den letzten Jahren haben zahlreiche Paläoanthropologen Zweifel an der Solidität der Freilandhypothesen geäußert; der Pionier dieser kritischen Reaktion unter den Paläoanthropologen ist der Südafrikaner Phillip Tobias. Tobias kam unabhängig von Bender zu der Ansicht, dass die Freilandhypothesen große Mängel aufweisen und deshalb nicht mehr als Lehrbuchmeinung angesehen werden dürfen. Diese Meinung wurde in verschiedene Lehrbüchern aufgenommen und wird von einer großen Anzahl von Anthropologen vertreten. Als wichtigste Alternative zu der Savannentheorie wird die so genannte Aquatile Theorie angesehen. Diese Theorie besagt, dass die Vorfahren der Menschen in ihrer Evolution eine semi-aquatische Phase durchgemacht haben sollen. Das bedeutet, dass Vormenschen sich verstärkt an und in Flüssen, Seen oder am Litoral aufgehalten haben und diese u. a. zur Nahrungsgewinnung nutzten. Merkmale, die mit dieser Hypothese erklärt werden können, sind insbesondere der aufrechte Gang, das spärliche Haarkleid, die große Menge Unterhaut-Fettgewebes des Menschen im Vergleich zu anderen Landtieren und die ausgeprägte Schwimm- und Tauchfähigkeit des Menschen. Diese Merkmale sind kaum zu finden unter Savannentieren, gehören aber zu den verbreitetsten Anpassungen bei Wassersäugetieren. Wie die Schweizerin Nicole Bender-Oser in ihrer medizinhistorischen Dissertation erläuterte, wurden einige der Hauptargumente der Aquatilen Theorie bereits ab 1923 durch den Berliner Pathologen Max Westenhöfer (1871–1957) aufgestellt; eine Zusammenfassung seiner Ideen sind in seinem 1942 publizierten Buch Der Eigenweg des Menschen zu lesen. Er glaubte, dass in der Hominisation eine aquatische Phase stattgefunden habe, und belegte dies anhand anatomischer Vergleiche. Allerdings muss man anmerken, dass er eine Abstammung oder nahe Verwandtschaft von Menschen zu Menschenaffen ausschloss und stattdessen den Menschen als direkten – weil ebenso wenig spezialisierten und im Feuchten lebenden – Nachkommen von Lurchen und Salamandern sah (Bender-Oser 2004). Später wurde diese Theorie – unabhängig von Westenhöfer – durch den englischen Meeresbiologen Alister Hardy aufgestellt. In den 1970er Jahren hat die walisische Journalistin Elaine Morgan angefangen, Bücher über die Theorie zu schreiben. Wissenschaftliche Studien in akademischen Kreisen wurden erst durch Renato Bender und Nicole Bender-Oser gegen Ende der 1990er Jahren durchgeführt. Bis vor Kurzem galt die Aquatile Theorie als zu spekulativ, besonders weil der wissenschaftliche Status der Savannentheorie unangetastet war. In jüngerer Zeit fanden die Argumente der Theorie bei Chris Stringer (British Natural History Museum) und David Attenborough (u. a. Autor populärwissenschaftlicher Produktionen der BBC zur Hominisation) Beachtung. Auch in dem sehr einflussreichen Lehrbuch Biologie von Campbell und Reece (2006) wird diese Theorie in positivem Licht dargestellt. Geschichte des Schwimmens thumb|Schwimmen lernen im 19. Jahrhundert - Vorübung auf dem Lande Das Schwimmen ist seit prähistorischen Zeiten bekannt. Ältestes Zeugnis des Schwimmens ist ein Siegelzylinder aus Ton, der aus dem 9. bis 4. Jahrtausend v. Chr. stammt und in der Höhle der Schwimmer nahe von Wadi Sora in Ägypten gefunden wurde. Aus griechischer und römischer Zeit sind Schwimmlehrer und Hilfsmittel wie Binsengürtel, luftgefüllte Schläuche oder Korkschwimmgürtel erwähnt. Um 310 v. Chr. wird von einer römischen Militärschwimmschule berichtet. Die Römer schwammen im Tiber oder in Fischteichen (Piscinae). In der Kaiserzeit (27 v. Chr. bis 476 n. Chr.) entstanden größere Schwimmbecken (natationes) innerhalb der Thermen. Schriftliche Zeugnisse reichen bis 2000 v. Chr. zurück. Dazu gehören Gilgamesch, die Ilias und die Odyssee, Beowulf sowie die Bibel (Ezechiel 47:5, Apostelgeschichte 27:42, Jesaja 25:11). 1538 erschien das erste bekannte Schwimmlehrbuch von Nikolaus Wynmann mit dem Titel Der Schwimmer oder ein Zwiegespräch über die Schwimmkunst. Johann Christoph Friedrich Guts Muths (* 1759; † 1839) begründete in seinem 1798 erschienenen „Kleines Lehrbuch der Schwimmkunst zum Selbstunterricht“ eine systematische Schwimmausbildung. Unter anderem empfiehlt er eine allmähliche Gewöhnung an das Wasser, Trockenübungen an Land sowie Übungen mit dem Schwimmgürtel im Wasser. In der Folgezeit wurden zunächst die Trockenübungen an Land ausgebaut, ab 1810 fand der Schwimmunterricht als Massenunterricht, zunächst in Militärschwimmschulen, statt. Erst um 1925 gelang die Loslösung von der mechanistischen Sicht des Schwimmenlernens durch Kurt Wiessner. Dieser räumte der Wassergewöhnung wieder einen höheren Stellenwert ein und war ein Verfechter des gerätelosen Schwimmunterrichts. Statt mit Zählkommandos ließ er die Schüler die Bewegungsabläufe schwungvoll und von Anfang an im Wasser ausführen. Er gilt damit als Wegbereiter der modernen Schwimmausbildung. Begriffliche Ableitungen Redewendungen rund um den Begriff Schwimmen gibt es viele: z. B. „Du schwimmst wie ein Korken!“ (Bezeichnung für einen guten Schwimmer). Die Tatsache, dass man beim Schwimmen keinen Bodenkontakt hat, zeigt sich auch in der sprachlichen Verwendung. Das Wort wird benutzt, um ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit (z. B. beim Vortrag ins Schwimmen kommen) oder einen diffusen Eindruck (verschwimmen, z. B. die Buchstaben schwammen vor den Augen) zu beschreiben. Außerdem kann man im übertragenen Sinn in etwas anderem als Wasser schwimmen, z. B. im Geld, wenn man es im Überfluss besitzt. Schwimmen ist auch der Name eines Kartenspiels, siehe Schwimmen (Kartenspiel). Literatur Zur Evolutionsbiologie * Bender, Renato: Die evolutionsbiologische Grundlage des menschlichen Schwimmens, Tauchens und Watens: Konvergenzforschung in den Terrestrisierungshypothesen und in der Aquatic Ape Theory. Diplomarbeit im Institut für Sport und Sportwissenschaft, Universität Bern, 1999 * Bender, Renato; Verhaegen, Marc und Oser, Nicole: Der Erwerb menschlicher Bipedie aus der Sicht der Aquatic Ape Theory in: Anthropologischer Anzeiger 55 (1), 1–14, 1997 * Bender, Renato und Oser, Nicole: Gottesanbeterinnen, Maulwürfe und Menschen. Unipress 95, 20–26, 1997 * Bender-Oser, Nicole: Die Aquatile Hypothese zum Ursprung des Menschen: Max Westenhöfer's Theorie und ihre Bedeutung für die Anthropologie. – Medizinhistorische Dissertartion in der Universität Bern, 2004 * Campbell, Neil A.; Reece, Jane B.: Biologie. – München: Pearson Education; 6., überarb. Aufl., 2006 * Hardy, Alister: Was man more aquatic in the past? in: New Scientist vom 17. März 1960 * Morgan, Elaine: The Aquatic Ape: A Theory of Human Evolution, 1982 * Morgan, Elaine: The Scars of Evolution: What Our Bodies Tell us about Human Evolution, 1990 * Morgan, Elaine: The Aquatic Ape Hypothesis: The Most Credible Theory of Human Evolution, 1997 * Westenhöfer, Max: Der Eigenweg des Menschen: dargestellt auf Grund von vergleichend morphologischen Untersuchungen über die Artbildung und Menschwerdung. Berlin: Die Medizinische Welt, 1942 * Westenhöfer, Max: Die Grundlagen meiner Theorie vom Eigenweg des Menschen: Entwicklung, Menschwerdung, Weltanschauung. Heidelberg: Winter, 1948 Zur Geschichte * John von Düffel: Schwimmen - eine Kulturgeschichte, Piper, München 2003 ISBN 3-492-23971-4 * Michael Hahn: Schwimmen, BLV Buchverlag GmbH & Co, 2004, ISBN 3-405-16684-5 Weblinks *Schwimmphysik, Klaus Ebel Kategorie:Fortbewegung Kategorie:Schwimmsport arz:عوم cy:Nofio da:Svømning diq:Asnaw kerdış en:Human swimming es:Natación fiu-vro:Ujominõ hi:तैराकी ht:Natasyon it:Nuoto ja:水泳 map-bms:Renang nds:Swemmsport ru:Плавание (способ передвижения) scn:Natari sh:Plivanje so:Dabaal sq:Noti te:ఈత (వ్యాయామం) yi:שווימען }}